Wenn wir verachten
by Sakura-the real
Summary: Aber was hatte er denn für eine Wahl gehabt!...


A/N:Ok!Das hier ist mein erster Versuch in POTC und ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir schreiben würdet, wie ihr es findet, da ich doch ein sehr selbstkritischer Mensch bin...-nick-

Die Idee hierzu viel mir ein, als ich gerade einen POTC-SLASH-Sucht Anfall hatte, sprich ganz nach ffs durchsucht habe, die auch nur einen annähernd guten Plot aufweisen konnten.

Also war da plötzlich diese endlos traurige Szene eines Norrington in seinem Zimmer

in meinem Kopf, wie er...aber nein!Das solltet ihr selber lesen.

Viel Spaß damit!

Wenn wir (ver)achten by Sakura

Der laue Wind Port Royals umwehte die blasslila Vorhänge des Zimmers.Umstrich die Möbel in ihrer eleganten Schlichtheit und streichelte sacht über seine Kleidung und Haare.

Er saß äußerlich ruhig, innerlich angespannt, aber dennoch bewegungslos in einem schwarzen Ledersessel mit unangenehm kühler Oberfläche.

Sein Kinn auf sein angewinkeltes Handgelenk gestützt und seine Augen ins Leere starrend.

Eine leise Stimme in ihm brummte unablässig vor sich hin, obwohl er sich dessen gewiss war, dass er sich gerade unnachvollziehbar dumm benahm.

Er müsste sich freuen.Er müsste mit einem selbstgefälligen, stolzen Lächeln durch den Hof spazieren, müsste ihnen allen ins Gesicht lachen, die es gewagt hatten, an seinem Erfolg zu zweifeln.

Am Tun Commodore James Norringtons zweifelte man nicht!

Und dies war doch die beste Gelegenheit, ihnen das zu beweisen...nein...er hatte es ihnen schon bewiesen.

Bewiesen, als er vor Tagen an Deck gestanden war, breitbeinig und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch, das schmerzhafter geworden war je mehr bedeutende Persönlichkeiten dieser Hafenstadt zu ihm kamen, in der Absicht, ihn zu loben und vielleicht auch, um sich einzuschleimen, weil die Angebote größerer, politisch wichtigerer Städte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würden.

Resigniert seufzte er auf und senkte unwillkürlich seinen Blick in eine erneute Leere während das Trommeln aus dem Hof ertönte und sein Herz mit trommelte, immer schneller, aufgeregter werdend.

Wieso fühlte er so?

Was war es, was ihn an sich selbst zweifeln ließ, etwas, dass er doch so sehr hasste?

War es das Wissen, ab jetzt ein langweiliges Dasein zu fristen, ohne Herausforderungen und ebenbürtige Gegner?

Die Lastschrift wurde von einem Gerichtsgehilfen mit kühler, distanzierter Stimme verlesen.

,..beschuldigt...der Piraterie...'

Drei Worte.Einfach nur drei Worte, die ausdrückten, wo er in der Gesellschaft stand...und wo dieser Pirat.

Er selber, der er jeden Piraten jagte und sich einbildete, sie alle seien die gleichen mordenden, blutrünstigen Verbrecher.

Und der...verhasste..Pirat, der entgegen jedem Ideal, jeder Norm, so vielen schon geholfen hatte und ganz anders war, als er - der Definition James' nach - sein sollte.

Er bemerkte überrascht, dass er schwitzte und das recht heftig, und dass er angefangen hatte die Lehne des Sessels durchzukneten und ebenfalls anzufeuchten.

Noch immer dieses Trommeln und es verwirrte ihn, hetzte ihn, sodass er sich wünschte, alle Geräusche mögen für einen Augenblich ersterben, alles Geschehene erstarren, damit er dieser ganzen Sache auf den Grund gehen konnte.

Er wollte nur Zeit.Nur ein wenig Zeit.Die man ihm nicht gab.

Andererseits...hatte er eine Wahl?

Was konnte er schon tun, falls er sich dafür entscheiden sollte, gegen die Exekution zu sein?

Konnte er einfach so rausrennen und sagen, dass er sich anders entschieden hatte?Dass heute niemand gehängt werden sollte, weil ihn nun ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte, obwohl er es gewesen war, der ihn gefangen hatte?

Jahrelang war er ihm unterlegen, hatte zusehen müssen, wie er davonsegelte und ihn chancenlos zurückließ.

Wie oft war er nachts fluchend im Bett gelegen?

Fluchend über diesen Piraten und sich selbst.Weil er seine Pflicht nicht erfüllen konnte.

Er war ein Commodore.Der beste Piratenjäger aller Meere.

Und dieser..dieser lächerliche Seeräuber führte ihn an der Nase herum!

Als dieser lächerliche Seeräuber dann mit Fesseln an Händen und Füßen sein Schiff betreten hatte und dieses allein mit seiner Anwesenheit beschmutzt hatte, hatte es in ihm danach geschrien, ihn auf der Stelle umbringen zu lassen, nicht bis zur Öffentlichen Hinrichtung zu warten.

Und jetzt wünschte er sich nie erfolgreich gewesen zu sein!

Er hielt sich verkrampft an den Armlehnen fest um ja nicht aufzustehen und zum Fenster hinauszusehen.

Nicht weil ihn möglicherweise jemand sehen könnte, wobei er doch angeblich solch eine unerträgliche Migräne hatte, sondern weil er vor dem Anblick scheute, der sich ihm dort unten zweifelsohne bieten würde.

Er konnte regelrecht die gespannte Erwartung der Leute dort unten spüren.Der Frauen in ihren viel zu engen, viel zu schweren Kleidern, mit den Fächern in der Hand.

Der Männer mit diesen dummen weißen Perücken, die er hasste.

Er konnte sie vor sich sehen, die Münder leicht offen und glänzende Augen, wie sie sich freuten, solch einen berühmten Piraten sterben sehen zu dürfen.

Elizabeth war nicht da.Sonst würde er jetzt ihr wütendes Keifen, ihr hilfloses Weinen hören, das wusste er.

Und wo war Turner?

Wo war er, wenn er dringend gebraucht wurde?

Hatten sie ihn im Stich gelassen und würden sie auch Schuldgefühle haben, wie er sie jetzt schon hatte?

Ein dumpfer Knall.Das Hinunterklappen des Holzgrundes.

Das verzweifelte Suchen nach festem Grund der Füße in der Luft.

Ersticktes Röcheln und das ungeduldige Einatmen der Zuschauer, während James hoch oben in seinem Zimmer auf das Geräusch eines Schwertes wartete, dass ins Holz geschleudert wurde, damit der Unglückliche noch stehen konnte.

Er wartete auf die ächzenden Kampflaute zweier Männer, die um den Balken herum kämpften, wie es das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen war.

Nichts von alledem geschah.

Die Beine zischten kraftloser durch die Luft, bis auch das Röcheln erstarb und die Stille über der ganzen Welt lag.

Erst als er aus ungläubig geweiteten Augen auf seine Hände hinabsah und seine weiß gewordenen Knöchel anstierte, wurde James bewusst, dass es nun keinen Jack Sparrow mehr gab.

Das Bild eines gehässig grinsenden Sparrow stieg vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er schluchtzte laut und trocken auf.

Unverständlicherweise stiegen Tränen in seine Augen und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte sie krampfhaft zu unterdrücken.

Etwas schürte seine Brust zu und eine eisige Hand drückte immer wieder erbarmungslos sein Herz zusammen und ließ locker.

James zog jedesmal zischend die Luft ein, wenn der Schmerz wieder einsetzte.

Und wieder ging.Und wieder kam.

Wie Sparrow, der ihm immer wieder erschienen war - absichtlich oder unabsichtlich - und geflüchtet war, wie als ob er ihm neue Hoffnung geben wolle, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

James war so oft kurz vor dem Aufgeben gewesen und hatte nur deswegen weitergemacht, bis sich Sparrow zum Mittelpunkt seiner ganzen Existenz entwickelt hatte.

Und nun war ber berühmt berüchtigte Captain Jack Sparrow tot.

Schlussendlich doch noch dem Gesetz unterlegen, ihm unterlegen.

Aber was hatte er denn für eine Wahl gehabt!...

Die Zuschauer gingen genauso leise wieder, wie sie gekommen waren.

Es wurde weder getuschelt, noch gejubelt.

Mit dem Toten, der an einem festen, hellen Seil hinabhing, schien auch der Sinn aus allem gegangen zu sein.

Der Wind hatte aufgehört sanft zu wehen.Eher noch schien er alles mit sich fortnehmen zu wollen.

Die Dächer der Bäume wurden gebeugt, die Blätter heftig durcheinandergewirbelt und die Vorhänge in James Zimmer nach außen, in die kühle Luft gestülpt.

Danke fürs Lesen-verbeug-


End file.
